Evil Virus 2
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Ich lag gefesselt und verschnürtauf dem Boden eines Waffenladens und beobachtete Krauser, wie er sich mit Waffen eindeckte. draußen hörte ich Schreie, schlurfende Schritte und ab und zu schlug eine Hand...


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen.

Evil Virus! Zweiter und letzter Teil.

Kapitel 1

Ich heiße Alice und bin seit einem Jahr Gefangene der Umbrella

Corporation. Genau vor einem Jahr ist das Unfassbare geschehen, ein Mitarbeiter der Umbrella Corporation, der auch mein Nachbar war, infizierte sich mit einem Tod bringenden Virus. Durch einen Biss gab er den Virus an einen Wachmann weiter, der wiederum andere Mitbewohner eines Hochhauses, in dem ich wohnte, infizierte.

Ich kämpfte mich durch die untoten Leiber und war kurz davor, dem Unheil zu entkommen, als ich der Firma in die Hände fiel. Denn kurz vor dem Ausgang wurde mir der Fluchtweg versperrt und ich wurde von einem Zombie gebissen. Damit war mein Schicksal besiegelt, denn nun wurde ich zum Versuchskaninchen der Firma.

Die Experimente die sie mit mir machten, waren grauenvoll und

schmerzhaft und immer wieder wurde ich dazu gezwungen Menschen zu töten. Denn durch den Biss des Zombies, wurde mir auch sein unstillbarer Hunger nach Menschenfleisch vererbt. Ein Gutes hatten die Experimente allerdings doch, denn dadurch musste ich nicht an lebendigem Leib verwesen.

Nun bin ich hier, ein Jahr nach meiner Infizierung und noch immer gibt es keine Chance zu entkommen. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich in die Freiheit entlassen werde, werde ich Menschen anfallen und sie zerfleischen? Oder kann ich meine Gier unterdrücken? Werde ich mich mit toten Körpern zufrieden geben, oder werde ich doch eines Tages einen Mord begehen. Einen Mord, an dem die Firma nicht beteiligt ist natürlich, denn morden war für mich nichts Neues. Ich sollte schließlich für Interessenten meine Kräfte zeigen, doch niemand wollte den Preis bezahlen, der für mich feststand. Alle hatten Angst vor mir und so durfte ich nur in der Anlage leben. Ich sehne mich nach der Freiheit und würde wohl alles dafür tun, doch Angst

habe ich auch davor.

Kapitel 2

Doch es gab auch noch andere an denen experimentiert wurde und ein Mann hatte die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie ich, denn er konnte auch kontrolliert mutieren. Er konnte seinen Arm zu einer riesigen Klaue verwandeln, die messerscharf war und absolut tödlich.

Sein Name war Jack und er war ein ziemlich gut gebauter junger Mann in meinem Alter, mit blonden kurzgeschorenen Haaren und einer ganzen Menge Muskeln an seinem Körper. Er gefiel mir und ich glaubte, dass er auch etwas für mich empfand, doch...

Wir liefen uns fast täglich über den Weg und eines Tages habe ich mir vorgenommen ihn anzusprechen. Er war für mich einer der Typen, die man nicht mal eben so einfach von der Seite anquatschte und so überlegte ich schon seit Wochen, was ich sagen könnte, doch alles schien mir völlig dumm.

Was sollte man so einem Typen sagen? Hallo Jack, na wie gehts? Wie soll es einem schon gehen, wenn an einem ständig Experimente durchgeführt werden. Oder, "Hallo Jack, weißt du zufällig, wie spät es ist?" Dann kann ich ja gleich noch sagen, "Ich will nicht zu spät zum nächsten Experiment kommen, sonst wird Wesker wieder sauer." Und mit dem Spruch, "Hallo Jack, schönes Wetter heute." hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich gleich eine gefangen, denn dadurch das wir schon seit einem

Jahr nicht mehr die Sonne gesehen hatten, lagen die Nerven bei uns beiden blank. Oder auf die harte Tour, "Hey J., ich habe heute schon fünf über die Klinge springen lassen und du?" Aber das war nun so gar nicht mein Stil.

So wie ich noch darüber nachdachte und von meinem Wächter zu Weskers Büro begleitet wurde, rannte ich voll in ihn hinein. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich gegen eine Mauer gelaufen, mir brummte der Schädel, sah ihn verdutzt an und bekam natürlich kein Wort über meine Lippen. Er sah auf mich herab, denn er war ein ganzes Stück größer als ich und grinste mich an. Sofort stieg ein leichtes Gefühl von Wut in mir hoch, denn offensichtlich hielt der Typ es nicht für nötig, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich wurde von meiner Wache weitergeführt und Jack Krauser bog um die nächste Ecke und verschwand. "Da macht man sich wochenlang Gedanken, hat keine ruhige Minute mehr und dann so was. SCHEIßE!" dachte ich.

Kurz danach saß ich in Weskers Büro und musste mir auch noch die arrogante Visage von diesem Kerl ansehen, dass was er sagte, kam in meinem Kopf überhaupt nicht an und als er mich fragte, ob ich das verstanden hätte, nickte ich kurz.

Ich wunderte mich danach nur ein wenig über den verdutzten

Gesichtsausdruck Weskers, doch kurz darauf wusste ich warum. Ich hätte besser zuhören sollen, nicht dass es mir was gebracht hätte, eine Wahl hatte ich hier sowieso nicht, doch ich hätte mich doch besser auf das nächste Experiment einstellen können.

Kapitel 3

Wesker führte mich in einen kleinen Raum.

„Also dann viel Glück, vielleicht sehen wir uns später, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns auch gar nicht mehr und einer meiner Handlanger muss deine Körperteile vom Boden aufsammeln"

Ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben und noch mal nachfragen was er denn erzählt hatte und so wurde ich immer nervöser.

„Es wäre schade, wenn wir dich verlieren würden."

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an und wünschte mir wieder, dass ich besser zugehört hätte. Aber schließlich hatte ich noch nie verloren, doch Umbrella brachte auch immer wieder neue Monster hervor und so wurde mir doch ein wenig mulmig.

Ich betrat den Raum und wie so oft, fiel hinter mir die Tür ins Schloss und verriegelte sich automatisch.

„Hallo Alice."

Ich wirbelte herum und sah in die Augen von Jack Krauser. Das war doch nicht möglich, zur Sekunde war ich noch allein in dem Raum und jetzt stand Jack keine zwei Schritte mehr von mir entfernt. Ich sollte gegen Jack kämpfen? Oh, mein Gott! Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht und zauberte ein einseitiges Lächeln in Jacks Gesicht, obwohl mir sofort klar wurde, dass das Lächeln für ihn eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatte.

„Hey Jack." Was Besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen und sofort bereute ich meine Worte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns mal auf diese Art und Weise näher kennen lernen. Schade eigentlich."

„Warum findest du das schade, gehst du davon aus, dass du gewinnst. Dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast!"

„Pah, Weiber!"

„Ich störe nur ungern, aber ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" drängelte Wesker durch die Sprechanlage.

Und schon spürte ich, wie Jacks mutierter Arm nur Millimeter über meinem Kopf vorbei rauschte. Es hat nur Sekunden gedauert bis sein Arm mutiert war und ich stand immer noch wie versteinert da und konnte gar nicht glauben, was da gerade passierte. „Der Mann meiner schlaflosen Nächte will mich töten, na wunderbar, besser kann es doch gar nicht mehr laufen."

Jack holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus und er erwischte meine Schulter. Er hatte mich nur ganz leicht berührt und doch klaffte an meiner Schulter eine tiefe, schmerzende Wunde.

Nun merkte auch ich, dass sich in mir etwas regte und die Mutation einsetzte. Doch viel langsamer als bei Jack, der sich zum dritten Mal bereit machte, mich an zu greifen.

Aus lauter Verzweiflung schrie ich: "Du bist ja mutig, kleine Mädchen zu verprügeln."

"Ich will dich nicht verprügeln, ich will ganz andere Sachen mit dir machen."

"Das hört sich doch schon viel besser an." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt hatte.

Wieder konnte man das Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht erblicken und man konnte sehen, dass er die Zweideutigkeit verstand und ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst, was wenigstens meine Mutation vorantrieb.

Nun standen wir uns beide gegenüber, halb Mensch, halb Monster

und schlugen auf uns ein. Nach 3 Minuten sah der Raum aus wie ein Schlachthaus. Wir selbst und die Wände waren mit Blut bespritzt, jedem von uns fehlten bereits mehrere Haut und Fleischstücke. Die aber bereits wieder angefangen hatten nach zu wachsen. Jacks Gesicht war von einem Unfall sowieso schon vernarbt und ich verpasste ihm auf der anderen Seite seines Gesichtes eine weitere Narbe, nur das man von der in ein paar Stunden nichts mehr sehen würde.

Er fasste sich ins Gesicht und befühlte die Wunde, sofort verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er verschärfte die Gangart unseres Kampfes noch ein bisschen, sodass ich bald nicht mehr mithalten konnte und nur noch Schläge kassierte. Bald brach ich völlig erschöpft und geschunden zusammen und es wurde schwarz vor meinen Augen.

Ich wachte in einem Glasbehälter, mit grünlicher Flüssigkeit wieder auf. Überall steckten Schläuche in meinem Körper und in meinem Mund, aber ich wusste, dass es dazu diente mich wieder zu heilen. Draußen stand Wesker und ein Wissenschaftler, der eifrig mitschrieb was Wesker diktierte.

"Dämliches Arschloch." Dachte ich mir und kaum hatte ich das gedacht, blickte Wesker mich an und lächelte mir zu. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zeigte er dem Wissenschaftler, dass er gehen durfte und dann trat er an meinen Glasbehälter und starrte mich von oben bis unten an. Ich kam mir sehr verletzbar vor und auch das schien er zu wissen, denn er ging zu einem Schaltpult und drückte ein paar Knöpf und ich merkte wie die Flüssigkeit sank. Jetzt winkte er wieder, genauso lässig wie zuvor, zwei Wissenschaftler herbei, die

mir helfen sollten und mir etwas zum Anziehen brachten.

"Hallo Alice, wie mir scheint, hast du wohl einen Verehrer."

Ich musste sofort an seinen Blick denken, an die Art und Weise, wie er mich angesehen hatte, als ich eben noch nackt in dem Glasbehälter war.

"Ich versteh nicht ganz, wen du meinst?"

"Natürlich meine ich Jack, ich habe ihm befohlen, dich zu töten, da wir mit Jack viel bessere Ergebnisse erreicht haben, als mit dir. Ja, ihr seid mit dem gleichen Virus infiziert und mit euch wurden die gleichen Experimente gemacht, aber Jack ist einfach besser als du. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ein Mann ist, solltest du eigentlich über die gleichen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten verfügen wie er. Aber leider ist das nicht der Fall und so wollten wir uns eigentlich von dir trennen."

"Und warum lebe ich noch?"

"Wir haben lediglich an dir ein neues Heilungsverfahren ausprobiert, wir wollten sicher sein, dass es auch richtig funktioniert. Und du weißt doch, dass wir hier unten immer lügen und betrügen. Jack hätte dich ganz leicht töten können, aber er hat es nicht getan, was uns zeigt, dass wir noch an seiner Herzlosigkeit ein bisschen arbeiten müssen."

Ich hörte diesem Kerl gar nicht mehr richtig zu, denn ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei Jack. Er hätte mich töten können, aber hat es nicht getan. Na wenn das kein schöner Anfang für eine glückliche Beziehung ist. Doch mir war auch sofort klar, dass eine zweite Begegnung mit ihm anders enden würde.

Es vergingen Wochen bis wir uns das nächste mal sahen, normalerweise rannten wir uns ständig über den Weg, doch irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als ob man nicht wollte, dass wir uns trafen. Doch eines Tages standen wir uns plötzlich gegenüber, ich war mal wieder total sprachlos und sah ihn nur an.

"Hallo Alice, hast du dich erholt? Bist du für einen nächsten Kampf bereit?"

"Willst du mich umbringen? Warum hast du es dann nicht beim ersten Mal getan?"

Jack sah auf den Boden und schien sich ein paar passende Worte zu überlegen, doch plötzlich blickte er auf und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

"Man hat mir befohlen dich zu töten, aber dann bekam ich den Befehl dich zu verschonen. Vielleicht hast du ja hier unten einen Verehrer, der nicht will das du stirbst."

"Du und Wesker seit euch wohl nicht einig wer von euch mich töten will oder auch nicht. Ihr schiebt euch abwechselnd den schwarzen Peter zu. Das ist mir zu dumm. Ich habe schon begriffen, dass ich nur noch Ballast bin und der Firma kein Geld mehr bringe. Was hindert euch noch mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen?"

"Frag Wesker."

"Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Wesker sagen würde: Frag Krauser."

"Bin ich hier derjenige der Experimente an Menschen durchführt oder Wesker. Bekommst du auch diese komischen Spritzen verpasst?"

"Nein, was meinst du?"

"Ich bekomme jeden Tag eine Spritze, nachdem ich sie bekommen habe, werde ich aggressiv und wütend, sodass ich die Mutation nur noch schwer kontrollieren kann."

"Nein solche Spritzen bekomme ich nicht."

"Sei froh, sie schmerzen wie die Hölle."

Ich spürte wie mich jemand hart an Arm packte und mich versuchte von Jack weg zu ziehen. Ein Wissenschaftler zerrte an mir und verkündete laut und verächtlich:

"Ihr beiden Turteltäubchen habt jetzt genug geredet, wir sind hier alle nicht zum Spaß. Eure Experimente warten auf euch, ab ins Labor!"

Sein fieses Lächeln brachte mich zur Weißglut, im Schikanieren waren die Umbrella Wissenschaftler wirklich gut.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seine Stichelei zu genießen, den eine halbe Sekunde später rollte sein Kopf auf dem Flur entlang und endete vor Weskers Füßen.

"Jack! Du hast dich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!"

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Weskers Gesicht aus.

„Stellt ihn ruhig!"

Schon hob ein Wissenschaftler das Betäubungsgewehr und ein Betäubungspfeil steckte in Jacks Hals. Er sackte regungslos zu Boden und wurde weggeschafft.

Kapitel 4

Ich wusste nicht was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Jeder erzählte was anderes, keinem konnte man vertrauen. Obwohl das ja nichts Neues war, doch ich dachte zumindest Jack, der auch ein Opfer war, konnte ich vertrauen, doch da war ich mir nicht mehr sicher.

Ich grübelte mehr als zuvor und wollte nur noch hier raus, egal was ich da draußen anstellen würde, mit oder ohne Jack, dass war mir mittlerweile auch egal.

Doch ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass der Tag meiner und Jacks "Entlassung" schon sehr nah war.

Ich bekam eine Spritze am folgenden Abend und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, doch als ich aufwachte, lag ich in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Zimmer und als ich aus dem "Fenster" schaute, stellte ich fest, dass ich auch in einer fremden Stadt war. Ich konnte die Sonne sehen, ich konnte auf eine große Straße blicken, auf der Autos fuhren und ich hörte ein tiefes Schnarchen, das aus dem Nachbarzimmer kam.

Ich öffnete leise die Tür und erblickte Jack, der der Länge nach ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag und schlief. Leise ging ich zu ihm und beobachtete wie er schlief. Sofort bemerkte ich die Einstiche in seinem Arm, es waren unheimlich viele und auch ich hatte kleine rote Punkte an meinem Arm. Wie wild fing ich an, an Jacks Arm zu rütteln, um ihn zu wecken. Er knurrte nur einmal laut und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Ich rief laut: „Jack… Jack wach auf… verdammt noch mal, bis du taub!"

Noch ein lautes Knurren und ein Griff zum Kissen, um es sich auf die Ohren zu legen, war das Ergebnis.

Ich ging zum Fenster und zog die Gardinen auf, grelles Sonnenlicht strahlte in Jacks Gesicht und ließ ihn wütend auffahren.

„Was soll das, Mann?"

Verwundert blickte er mich an.

„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Schau mal aus dem Fenster."

„Häh… woraus soll ich sehen?"

„Aus dem Fenster. Fenster sind Löcher in Wänden, in die man Glasscheiben eingesetzt hat."

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Was meinst du wohl, was dich da gerade blendet?"

„Ne Lampe, was sonst?"

„Na dann schau dich mal um."

Jack sah sich verdutzt im Raum um.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du meinst wohl, wo sind wir."

„Meinetwegen, also, wo bin ich."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo WIR sind, nun schau doch mal aus dem Fenster, vielleicht erkennst du ja etwas wieder."

Jack quälte sich aus dem Bett und trat ans Fenster.

„Gottverdammt ist das hell, meine Augen brennen!"

Jack sackte zusammen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine Sonnenbrille auf seinem Nachttisch. Er setzte sie auf und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber wir könnten in Racoon City sein."

„Meinst du wirklich? Aber dieser Stadtteil ist mir total unbekannt."

„Wo sollten wir denn sonst sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sollten wir es herausfinden. Lass uns raus gehen."

Wir gingen ein Stück auf der Straße entlang, als plötzlich ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen und hupend neben uns hielt und der Fahrer uns unverschämt anschrie, wir sollten doch unsere Ärsche von der Straße bewegen. Ich bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte Jack zur Seite, auf den Bürgersteig ziehen. Doch im gleichen Moment hörte ich ein lautes Krachen. Jack hatte seinen mutierten Arm durch die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens und in die Kehle des Mannes gerammt und zog ihn gerade mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder heraus.

„Jack, was machst du denn da!"

„Ich lasse mich nicht von so einem normalen Menschen beleidigen." Sagte er in ruhigem Ton, drehte sich um und ging weiter die Straße entlang.

Kapitel 5

Jack packte mich am Arm und zog mich weiter die Straße hinunter, ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch ich hatte keine Chance. Verzweifelt blickte ich mich um und hoffte, dass uns nicht noch mehr Menschen in die Quere kommen würden. Als ich noch einmal zum Auto blickte, sah ich, dass sich hinter dem Lenkrad etwas bewegte.

"Oh Scheiße, Jack!"

"Was ist!"

"Ein Zombie! Der Mann den du getötet hast, wurde zum Zombie."

Jack blickte mich nur wissend an und ging weiter.

"Du musst ihn töten Jack, sonst wird er die ganz Stadt infizieren!"

"Ich habe ihn doch gerade getötet, du warst doch dabei."

"Doch er kommt wieder, er ist ein Zombie!"

"Alice, wenn ich in der Lage bin, so etwas zu tun, warum sollte ich es dann nicht auch tun? Warum soll ich diesen Mann töten, wenn ich in der Lage bin, aus ihm ein Zombie zu machen. Ein willenloses Geschöpf, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und er tut, was ich sage, dann kann ich meine eigene Armee erschaffen."

"Und was willst du mit einer eigenen Armee, Krauser!"

"Ich werde einen Krieg führen und gewinnen und werde alle die infizieren, die gegen mich sind und die werden dann meine Befehle ausführen und für mich kämpfen!"

"Du bist größenwahnsinnig!"

"Na und?"

"Du bist ja schon genau so verrückt wie Wesker!"

"Wesker wird die Quittung noch dafür bekommen, dass er mit mir experimentiert hat. Früher oder später wird er auch mein Sklave sein und meine Befehle ausführen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, Wesker würde dich mit mir hier seelenruhig spazieren gehen schicken, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, was passiert? Ich frage mich, was dieser Mistkerl vor hat, was bezweckt er damit? Will er wirklich Racoon City auslöschen?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass der Zombie sich bemühte, aus dem Auto zu klettern. Der Mann war noch angeschnallt und der Gurt hinderte ihn am aussteigen. Der Untote biss sich am Gurt fest und zerrte wie ein Hund daran herum.

"Na ja, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und der Zombie ist verwest, bevor er aus dem Auto kommt."

Krauser blickte sich um und schubste mich grob zur Seite.

"Mit so was lässt sich kein Krieg gewinnen." Blaffte ich ihn an.

Mit starrem Blick sah er zu dem Untoten und plötzlich reagierte der Mann im Auto darauf. Er wurde ruhiger, ließ von dem Gurt ab und starrte Krauser auf die gleiche Weise an. Nach ein paar Sekunden glitt die Hand des Zombies am Gurt entlang zum Verschluss und öffnete ihn, ohne darauf zu schauen. Er schnallte sich ab, stieg aus dem Auto und dann bildete ich mir ein, ein leichtes Nicken bemerkt zu haben.

Nun stand Krauser vor mir und blickte auf mich herab.

"Das war leichter als ich dachte, ich brauche gar nicht mit ihnen sprechen, ich kann ihnen meine Gedanken aufzwingen. Ha, das wird ein Kinderspiel, morgen wird die Stadt mir gehören! Und was dich angeht..."

In dem Moment trat Krauser einen Schritt zur Seite und blickte den Untoten an, der sofort losrannte, direkt auf mich zu. Verzweifelt versuchte ich zu mutieren, um mich zu wehren, doch es ging nicht, es schien so, als hätte ich meine Fähigkeit verloren. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl so hilflos da zu stehen und den Tod auf sich zu laufen zu sehen. Dieses Gefühl überwältigte mich, denn sonst wurden meine Gegner mit einer Armbewegung getötet, doch jetzt konnte ich nichts weiter tun, als da zu stehen.

Seine Kehle war total zerfetzt, seine Augen milchig weiß und starr. In der ganzen Zeit bei Umbrella, habe ich mir nie die Gesichter der Gegner und Kreaturen so genau angeschaut wie jetzt, denn jetzt wusste ich genau, dass ich gleich sterben musste.

Der Aufprall seines Körpers warf mich zu Boden, ich kniff die Augen zu und wartete darauf, dass er seine Zähne in mein Fleisch bohren würde, doch ich spürte nichts. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine Frau schreien, ich fuhr herum und mir wurde klar, dass der Zombie mich nur umgerannt hatte. Denn hinter mir kam gerade eine junge Frau aus einem Geschäft, mit Tüten und Einkaufsbeuteln bepackt. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, denn die Taschen hingen an ihren Handgelenken und sie hatte keine Zeit, sich davon zu befreien. Der Zombie biss sie in die Schulter und riss ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus, sofort baumelte der verletzte Arm reglos an ihrem Körper. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, um weg zu laufen, doch der Untote klammerte sich mit eisernem Griff an seinem Opfer fest. Blut spritzte aus der Wunde der Frau und man konnte sehen, wie der Zombie immer wieder im Blutrausch zu biss. Dann sackte die Frau ohnmächtig zusammen, der Zombie kniete sich neben sie und begann seine spitzen Fingernägel in ihren Oberschenkel zu graben. Kleine rote Bäche von Blut liefen ihr am Schenkel herunter und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss der Mann ihr das Fleisch vom Bein.

Hilflos stand ich da und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, bis ich Krausers Stimme hörte.

"Wo war ich gerade stehen geblieben, ach ja, was dich angeht, solange du tust, was ich dir sage, lasse ich dich am Leben. Wenn nicht, endest du so."

Kapitel 6

Ich lag gefesselt und verschnürt auf dem Boden eines Waffenladens und beobachtete Krauser, wie er sich mit Waffen eindeckte. Draußen hörte ich Schreie, schlurfende Schritte und ab und zu schlug eine blutige Hand oder ein anderes Körperteil, der vorbei torkelnden Zombies an die Schaufensterscheibe des Ladens. Vor einigen Minuten stürmte ein junger Mann mit Panik in den Augen, in den Laden und versuchte sich hinter dem Verkaufstresen zu verstecken. Doch er wurde gleich von Krauser gepackt und wieder vor die Tür gesetzt. Dort wurde er von drei untoten Kreaturen regelrecht auseinander genommen. Als er wieder aufstand, hingen ihm die Gedärme aus dem Bauch und sein Gesicht war zur hälfte verschwunden. Man konnte die Kieferknochen und die Zähne sehen und ein Auge baumelte aus der Augenhöhle heraus.

Als Krauser sich mit Waffen und Munition ausgestattet hatte, fragte ich ihn warum er das ganze Zeug überhaupt mitschleppen wollte.

"Das wirst du schon sehen, damit werde ich die, die meine Armee aufhalten wollen, erledigen."

Meine Hände waren mit Handschellen zusammen gekettet und ein weiteres Paar führte von meinen Handschellen zu Krausers Gürtel. Er stürmte aus dem Waffenladen und ich hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, teilweise zog er mich einfach hinten sich her. Krauser ging durch die Zombies und gab seine Gedanken an sie weiter und feuerte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf Polizisten und Rettungsmannschaften, die verzweifelten Bürgern der Stadt helfen wollten. Doch er schoss ihnen nicht einfach in den Kopf oder tötete sie mit dem Schuss, nein, er achtete ganz genau darauf, dass er sie nur so verletzte, das sie nicht mehr weiterkämpfen konnten. Denn hätte er sie gleich getötet, hätten die Untoten sie nicht mehr infizieren können.

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Frag nicht soviel, spar dir die Luft lieber zum Laufen. Du bist zu langsam. Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch hier einfach zurücklasse und dich den Zombies überlassen."

"Warum tust du es dann nicht!"

"Reiz mich nicht, Alice! Wie willst du denn überleben, ohne deine Fähigkeiten?"

"Vielleicht will ich gar nicht mehr leben!"

"O.k., dann frage ich dich, wie willst du dich denn töten, bevor dich die Zombies erreichen? Oder willst du als Untote durch die Straßen von Racoon City wandeln?"

Darauf wusste ich so schnell keine Antwort. Natürlich wollte ich weiter leben und natürlich wollte ich kein Zombie werden, aber ich wollte auch nicht weiter mit diesem Scheißkerl mitgezogen werden. Warum hatte man mir die Fähigkeiten genommen, ich war ein ganz normaler Mensch, auch die Gier nach Menschenfleisch war verschwunden. Eigentlich hatte ich mir das immer gewünscht, doch in dieser Situation war es sehr unpassend.

"Ohne mich bist du tot Alice, du bist wahrscheinlich ein ganz normaler Mensch und ich will wissen warum mich Wesker mit dir losgeschickt hat, was wollte er damit bezwecken? Du warst so wie ich, wir hätten zusammen die Welt beherrschen können, ich als König und du als meine Frau, doch so bist du weniger wert als meine untoten Sklaven."

Obwohl ich den wahren Jack Krauser nun kannte und man von Verliebtheit meinerseits gar nicht mehr sprechen konnte, trafen mich seine Worte doch wie ein Hammer und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

"Ja die Wahrheit kann manchmal ganz schön hart sein, nicht wahre Alice?"

"Die Wahrheit kann wirklich ganz schön wehtun, ja, du hast recht. Aber verrat mir doch mal, was du auf einer zombieverseuchten Welt machen willst ohne Frau. Oder besser gesagt ohne Frau mit deinen Fähigkeiten, hoffst du darauf die Fähigkeiten weiter zu vererben, selbst wenn das klappt würdest du nur Halblinge hervor bringen. Du bist derjenige der einsam und allein dasteht und auch du kannst nicht ewig leben. Irgendwann wirst du sterben und dann werden deine Sklaven die Welt regieren!"

Ich wunderte mich selbst über meine Worte und meinen Mut und sah mit erstaunen das alle Farbe und Hochmut aus Jacks Gesicht gefallen war. Er stand leichenblass da und schien sich meine Worte genau zu überlegen.

"Du hast Recht, ich bin der Einzige, es muss einen Weg geben dich wieder zu dem zu machen, was du warst!"

Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört und verfluchte mich für mein vorlautes Mundwerk. Dieser Verrückte wollte mich wieder zu einem Monster machen, damit er sich mit mir fortpflanzen kann? Oh, mein Gott, warum habe ich nur was gesagt, hätte ich doch nur den Mund gehalten.

Kapitel 7

Wir ruhten uns in einer alten Lagerhalle aus und ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Ich träumte von den Umbrella Labors, sah Wesker, wie er mich anstarrte, als ich in dem Glasbehälter geheilt wurde nach dem Kampf mit Jack. Und plötzlich hörte ich Weskers Stimme in meinen Gedanken, es klang so laut und deutlich, als ob er neben mir stehen würde.

"Hallo Alice, na mal wieder in einer ausweglosen Situation?"

Ich versuchte das Bild in meinem Kopf auszublenden, einen anderen Traum zu träumen, aber es ging nicht.

"Nun haben wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen und du versuchst gleich, mich wieder los zu werden? Dabei habe ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben dich zu heilen, ich habe dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt und du willst mich ohne Danke wegschicken?"

"Was ist los mit mir, warum können wir uns so verständigen?"

"Ich bin eben durch und durch ein Forscher Alice, ich habe dir die eine Fähigkeit genommen und dir dafür eine andere gegeben. Allerdings ist dies eine etwas weniger gefährlichere Gabe, mit der du auch als ganz normaler Mensch weiter leben kannst."

"Im Moment bringt mir das ganze Normalsein gar nichts, Wesker. Dieser Verrückte mit dem du mich losgeschickt hast, will mich wieder zu dem machen, was ich war, um sich mit mir zu...na ja...zu paaren nennt man das wohl bei Monstern und Tieren, denn ein Mensch ist das bestimmt nicht mehr!"

"Das wird nicht klappen, er kann sich nicht fortpflanzen, dafür habe ich gesorgt."

"Na wie beruhigend, das hättest du ihm dann aber auch sagen können!"

"Reg dich nicht auf, das wird er noch früh genug merken."

"Mein Gott, was muss ich denn noch alles durchmachen, bis mein Leben wieder ganz normal weiter geht?"

"Na ja, du müsstest auf jeden Fall Jack Krauser töten um die Zombies werde ich mich kümmern mit dem größten Vergnügen."

"Das ist ein Witz oder? Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich Krauser denn töten? Ich bin mit Handschellen an ihn gekettet und ich bin klein und schwach und eine Frau und ganz normal, verdammt!"

"Du musst sein Herz und sein Gehirn zerstören, oder am besten ist es, den ganzen Körper zu vernichten."

Meine Stimme wurde im Traum jetzt hysterisch und laut kreischend.

"Du willst mich verarschen oder? Wie soll ich das denn machen?"

"Erst mal solltest du dich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, sonst geht hier nämlich gar nichts und dann werde ich dir die eine oder andere Hilfestellung leisten. Du wirst schon merken was du zu tun hast, wenn es so weit ist."

Mit diesen Worten endete der Traum für mich und im selben Moment stieß mich Jack unsanft an, um mich zu wecken.

Kapitel 8

Wir liefen weiter durch die Straßen und betraten die Polizeistation Von Racoon City. Jack hatte vor, das Ganze Gebäude mit samt den noch übrigen Polizeibeamten, in die Luft zu sprengen.

"Die Polizei dein Freund und Helfer, pah... dieses Nest muss ausgeräuchert werden."

Wir marschierten durch die Räume und Gänge und Krauser schoss jedem Polizisten ins Bein, um ihn am fliehen zu hindern. Plötzlich hatte ich wieder Weskers Stimme im Kopf, obwohl ich wach war, konnte ich ihn genauso gut hören wie im Traum, und ich hatte sogar ein bisschen Angst, dass Krauser ihn auch hören konnte.

"Neben dir auf dem Tisch liegt ein Dietrich, nimm ihn dir und versteck ihn gut, dass Krauser ihn nicht findet."

Krauser war gerade dabei, zwei Polizisten zu verspotten und war abgelenkt, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie ich mir den Dietrich nahm, obwohl ich schon sehr an den Handschellen zerren musste, um an den Tisch zu gelangen. Als er schoss gelang es mir den Dietrich in die Hosentasche zu stecken und schon ging es weiter durch das Gebäude, auf der Suche nach Sprengstoff und Zündschnur.

Wir fanden beides in der unteren Etage des Gebäudes, der Keller bestand aus mehreren Zellen, ein paar Abstellräume und der Waffenkammer. Jack lud seine Waffen wieder auf und nahm sich Sprengstoff und Zünder. Verzweifelt wartete ich darauf das Wesker sich wieder melden würde, um mir zu sagen, was für Waffen ich mir heimlich einstecken sollte, doch ich hörte nichts.

"Diese Zellenpritschen sehen ganz bequem aus, was meinst du."

Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und ich wusste nicht ob es nun die Panik war oder das Scharmgefühl.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

"Nun tu doch nicht so unschuldig Alice, wir legen uns beide auf die Pritsche und..."

„NEIN, auf gar keinen Fall lege ich mich mit dir irgendwo hin."

Krauser sah mich an und brüllte vor Lachen laut auf.

"Na gut, dann lege ich mich eben hin und du setzt dich auf den Fußboden und wartest bis ich ausgeschlafen habe, denn als du geschlafen hast, habe ich mir Gedanken über meine Herrschaft der Welt gemacht und bin jetzt müde. Wenn ich aufwache, wird meine Armee wohl auch die nötige Größe erreicht haben, um andere Städte anzugreifen."

Als Krauser schlief, hörte ich wieder Weskers Stimme.

"Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt was?"

„Woher weißt du das? Bist du die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf gewesen?"

"Nein, keine Angst, hier sind nur an jeder Ecke Kameras angebracht, die das ganz Schauspiel übertragen."

"Das Schauspiel, du sagst das so, als würden wir hier ein Theaterstück aufführen."

"In gewisser Weise tut ihr das auch, denkst du wirklich, ich würde Krauser auf die Menschheit loslassen, ohne ihn vorher genaustens zu testen? Nein, auch das hier ist nur ein Test, ihr seid nicht wirklich im Freien, ihr seid auf einem sehr großen ummauerten Platz, der die Größe von ca. drei Fußballfeldern hat. Dort haben wir die Stadt so gut es ging nachgebaut, um Tests besser durchzuführen zu können."

"Aber was ist mit den Menschen? Ich habe gesehen, wie sie sich zu Zombies verwandelt haben, und wie sie gebissen wurden und wie Krauser den Mann im Auto getötet hat?"

"Tja, wer forscht muss eben auch ein paar Opfer bringen."

"Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie diese Menschen bei so was mit machen konnten?"

"Sie haben gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie aus ihrer Welt in unsere gekommen sind. Wir haben sie betäubt und sie hier in ihren nachgebauten Wohnungen wieder aufstehen lassen."

"Ihr Verbrecher!"

"Krause wird nicht ewig schlafen, willst du jetzt meine Hilfe oder soll ich wieder gehen."

"Was soll ich tun?"

"Schließ deine Handschellen auf und schließ den Sprengstoff mit dem Zünder zusammen und leg beides unter seine Liege. Stell ihn auf 3 Minuten ein und geh weit genug in Deckung."

"Das war alles? Bin ich danach frei und kann gehen wohin ich will?"

"Ja das kannst du. Du hast mein Wort drauf."

"Und kann ich mir auch sicher sein, dass ich nicht irgendwann mal in deiner Welt wieder aufwache, so wie die Menschen hier?"

"Krauser wird gleich aufwachen, beeil dich."

Und mit diesen Worten war die Verbindung zwischen uns wieder unterbrochen und ich stand da mit der Ungewissheit, ob mein Leben jemals wieder normal verlaufen würde. Doch zu erst musste ich dieses Monster neben mir loswerden und so baute ich, nachdem ich mich von den Handschellen befreit hatte, den Zünder und den Sprengstoff zusammen und stellte beides unter Krausers Liege. Als ich aufstehen wollte packte mich Krauser im Genick und zog mich auf sich drauf.

"Wolltest du dich davon stehlen und mich hier alleine liegen lassen, du Miststück?"

Es lohnte sich nicht darauf zu antworten und ich wollte Jack Krauser nicht noch wütender machen. Doch ich musste zusehen, dass ich von ihm runter und in Deckung kam, denn die 3 Minuten liefen ab und mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich wehrte mich so gut ich konnte, doch es brachte mir natürlich gar nichts. Er lachte mich aus und fand meine Bemühungen, mich zu befreien, sehr amüsant.

"Na was hast du vor? Willst du von mir weg laufen? Wo willst du denn hin, zu den Zombies?"

"Ich werde es schon schaffen, du wirst es ja sehen. Lass mich laufen und ich beweise es dir."

"Ohne Waffe, da kommst du keine 10 Meter weit."

"Wenn du mich sowieso zum Umbrella Labor zurück bringen willst, ist es doch egal ob als Zombie oder als Mensch. Also gib mir die Chance und lass mich laufen, du findest mich doch sowieso wieder."

"Ich gebe dir 5 Minuten Vorsprung, dann komme ich, um dich zu suchen, bist du dann ein Zombie geworden, wirst du nie wieder geheilt werden, dann wirst du als Untote in meiner Armee kämpfen oder ich werde dich töten, je nach dem, wie schlimm du aussiehst."

"Einverstanden!"

Ich ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Zelle, doch plötzlich rief Krauser hinter mir her.

"Halt! Irgendwie geht mir das ein klein bisschen zu schnell, dass du freiwillig zu den Zombies willst und dann noch nachdem ich dir gesagt hatte, dass ich dich nicht retten werde, wenn du ein Zombie geworden bist.

Als er mit mir sprach, ging ich langsam weiter und war schon fast an einer Ecke angelangt hinter der ich mich verstecken konnte, doch Krauser war auch von seiner Liege aufgestanden und war ein paar Schritte davon weg gegangen. In diesem Moment explodierte der Sprengstoff und Jack flog mit der Liege und einer Menge Geröll durch die Luft.

Ich versteckte mich hinter der Ecke und wartete bis sich der gröbste Staub gelegt hatte. Danach schaute ich und sah einen großen Haufen Steine aus dem verschiedene Körperteile ragten und versuchten sich zu befreien. Ich sandte meine Gedanken aus um mit Wesker in Verbindung zu treten, doch es kam keine Antwort.

"Er lebt noch verdammt, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Ich war kurz davor mich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, doch plötzlich meldete sich Wesker.

"Du musst ihn töten, am besten du verbrennst ihn, oder du zerstörst das Gehirn und das Herz, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Ich antwortete nicht und lief durch den Keller, um mir Benzin und Streichhölzer zu suchen. Nach einer Weile meldete sich Wesker wieder:„Er kann sich selbst heilen, also wenn du noch länger wartest, hast du ein großes wütendes Problem vor dir stehen."

Ich rannte wie der Teufel durch die Räume und fand schließlich was ich suchte. Als ich zurück kam krabbelten mir mehrere Körperteile entgegen. Die Arme waren vom Rumpf getrennt und die Finger suchten auf dem Boden nach halt und zogen sich in meine Richtung, der Rumpf ohne Kopf und nur mit einem Bein bewegte sich schlängelnd wie eine Schlange vorwärts und selbst das eine Bein zuckte noch, doch es kam nicht von der Stelle. Der Kopf lag ganz oben auf dem Steinhaufen und beobachtete seinen Körper, wie er versuchte mich zu erreichen. Plötzlich bewegten sich seine Lippen und mir wurde schlecht als er sprach.

"Das ist noch nicht das Ende Alice!"

Weskers Worte hallten in meinem Kopf: „Na los, auf was wartest du, fackel ihn ab!"

Ich sprang über die Arme und den Rumpf und übergoss das Bein, das zuckend in der hintersten Ecke lag und zündete es an. Krausers Kopf brüllte vor Wut und vielleicht konnte er sogar die Schmerzen spüren, aber darüber wollte ich nicht weiter nachdenken, denn ich hatte Angst noch Mitleid für ihn zu bekommen. Die anderen Körperteile hatten es in der Zeit geschafft zu wenden und krochen nun auf mich zu, man konnte ganz deutlich sehen, dass sie von blankem Hass angetrieben wurden, denn die Bewegungen waren noch extremer und schneller als zuvor. Dann schwappte ich das Benzin aus dem Kanister über die Arme, die mich schon fast erreicht hatten, da sie schneller waren als der Rumpf und hielt mein Feuerzeug daran. Doch plötzlich griff eine Hand nach meinem Ärmel und ein brennender Arm hing an meiner Jacke und ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Panik schoss mir durch den Körper und ich ließ den Kanister fallen, ich streifte mir die Jacke ab und schleuderte sie mit dem Arm in eine Ecke. Jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich von brennenden Armen und Beinen umgeben war und in einer Pfütze Benzin stand. In letzter Sekunde sprang ich los und konnte mich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, als der Kanister explodierte. Eine gewaltige Hitze füllte den Raum aus, doch sie hatte nicht ausgereicht, um Krausers Kopf und den Rumpf zu verbrennen.

"Nun ich glaube dir bleibt nichts erspart, reiß ihm das Herz aus seiner Brust und spalte ihm mit einer Axt den Schädel, danach bist du frei, du hast mein Wort."

"Kann ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen?"

"Vertrau mir."

Mir blieb wohl kaum was anderes übrig, als ihm zu glauben. Ich fand ein Messer, das Krauser immer bei sich hatte und setzte mich auf seine Brust damit sie einigermaßen still hielt und ich besser auf sein Herz zielen konnte.

"Alice tu das nicht, bitte!"

"Warum sollte ich dich verschonen, warum? Du wolltest mich auch töten und als Zombies herumlaufen lassen, also sag mir nur einen Grund."

"Du hast mich geliebt und wenn du willst, werde ich dich behandeln wie meine Frau."

"Nein danke, ich habe miterlebt wie du mit Frauen umgehst, ob nun deine Frau oder nicht, ich will mit dir auf gar keinen Fall mehr was zu tun haben."

"Aber du kannst mich doch nicht einfach töten, Alice. Du bist doch keine Mörderin. Tu es nicht, tu das deinem Gewissen nicht an."

Ich merkte wie mich Zweifel packten und wand den Blick von ihm ab.

"Warum zögest du!" schnauzte Wesker, "bist du etwa immer noch in ihn verknallt, das gibt es doch gar nicht. Ich zähle bis drei, wenn du ihn bist dahin nicht getötet hast, gilt unsere Abmachung nicht mehr, hast du mich verstanden!"

"Ja ich habe verstanden!"

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich den letzten Satz laut gesagt hatte.

"Mit wem redest du da!" Schnauzte Krausers Kopf. "Etwa mit Wesker, steckt Wesker in deinem Kopf und gibt dir Befehle! Alice, hör nicht auf ihn, verschone mich und wir erledigen dieses Schwein gemeinsam, nur so können wir es schaffen, ihn los zu werden. Er hat uns zu dem gemacht was wir sind, nur er ist schuld an der ganzen Sache."

"Eins."

"Alice hör nicht auf ihn, er wird dich töten! Sofort nachdem du mich getötet hast, bist du auch des Todes, ich bin deine einzige Rettung, hier heile raus zu kommen. Bitte, töte mich nicht!"

"Zwei."

"Er wird dich wieder foltern, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit über getan hat, du wirst nie frei sein, niemals!"

"Du wirst mich auch nie gehen lassen, Krauser!"

Und ohne noch weiter darüber nach zu denken rammte ich ihm das Messer direkt ins Herz und drehte die Klinge in seiner Brust hin und her.

"Vergiss seinen Kopf nicht." spottete Wesker.

Ich zog das Messer mit einem Ruck heraus, nahm Krauser Kopf in die Hand und stach ihm das Messer durch das rechte und danach durch das linke Auge und drehte die Klinge auch hier in seiner Augenhöhle um sicher zu gehen, dass das Gehirn auch wirklich zerstört war. Danach wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Als ich erwachte stand Wesker neben meinem Bett in einem der Umbrella Labors und lächelte auf mich herab.

"Ich wusste, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann." flüsterte ich vor Enttäuschung.

"Nicht so voreilig junge Dame, zuerst wollte ich mir sicher sein, dass du dich nicht mit irgendwas infiziert hast und habe dich hier gründlich untersucht. Das ist alles, wenn du dich wieder fit fühlst, besprechen wir alles weitere."

"Ich bin fit!" schrie ich hinter ihm her, denn er hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und wollte gerade zur Tür raus gehen.

"Na gut, dann zieh dir was an und komm in mein Büro."

Ich schaute an mir runter und stellte fest, dass ich wieder mal nackt war. Anscheinend mochte Wesker es, mich nackt zu sehen oder mich gründlich zu untersuchen. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was er damit meinte. Ich zog mich an und lief zu Weskers Büro.

"Setz dich, denn jetzt wird es noch mal spannend für dich."

Er unterdrückte sein Lachen und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

"Hier liegen zwei Kapseln, keine angst, du brauchst dich nicht zwischen den beiden Kapseln zu entscheiden, du musst beide nehmen. Eine ist dafür, das du deine Gabe verlierst und ein ganz normaler Mensch wirst, wie versprochen und die zweite Kapsel ist ein starkes Schlafmittel, das dich einschlafen lässt, damit wir dich in deine neue Wohnung bringen können und du den Weg zum Labor nicht zurück verfolgen kannst. Denn das ist und soll geheim bleiben. Sind noch Fragen da, die ich dir beantworten soll?"

"Kann ich denn nun sicher sein, dass ich auch in meiner Welt aufwache und dass du nie wieder mit mir experimentierst?"

"Das ist ja gerade das Spannende an der Sache, das werde ich dir nicht verraten, das wirst du dann schon früh genug merken."

"Wie soll ich dann jemals ein normales ruhiges Leben führen, immer mit der Angst du könntest wieder auftauchen und mich hierher zurück bringen?"

"Ich finde du könntest froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt gehen lasse, denn du bist die Erste, der es vergönnt ist die Labors lebend zu verlassen und du wirst auch mit Sicherheit die Letzte sein."

"Aber warum? Habe ich doch noch irgendetwas in mir, was ihr testen wollt?"

"Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen, aber auch ich habe manchmal Schwächen und meine große Schwäche warst du. Zuerst hatte ich meinen Spaß daran, mit dir zu experimentieren, doch dann bekam ich Mitleid und ich experimentierte mit Krauser weiter und forschte an einem Antivirus, um dich zu heilen, was mir ja dann auch gelang."

"Und warum hast du mich mit diesem Verrückten auf deinem Spielplatz ausgesetzt?"

"Ich wollte wirklich sicher sein, dass mein Antivirus auch funktioniert, ich wollte dich extremen Situationen aussetzen, um das zu testen, nur so konnte ich wirklich sicher sein. So und nun will ich keine Zeit mehr mit dir verschwenden, schluck die Kapseln, damit ich dich von hier weg bringen kann."

Ich schluckte die Kapseln runter und schaute Wesker in die Augen und fragte:" Kann ich vor dir sicher sein?"

Doch da wurde es schon dunkel vor meinen Augen und ich sackte zusammen.

Ich wachte in einer großen Wohnung auf und sah mich um, mir stockte der Atem, denn ich bemerkte, dass die Wohnung genau so aussah, wie die in der diese Geschichte hier begann.

ENDE


End file.
